Apex Centon: Vita, Amor, Mors
by Les Missedyercalls
Summary: 73 B.C., Ancient Rome-Randy's POV: My visions were pleasurable ones, and ones that I could easily make real should I choose to take him, yet I determined it unwise to force myself upon such a promising and determined prospect, one of which owned the notorious and yet-to-be-beaten gladiator Spartacus. My only solace would be if I could take John Cenalus not by force, but by consent.
1. Inextinctus

**Author's Note: This is a re-post (With new and additional content) of a story from earlier this year featuring a primarily Centon pairing based in ancient Rome. It is rated mature for content, including some graphic descriptions of gladiator violence and death and numerous diverse sexual themes. Most of the story's content has been researched to be historically accurate, though I will be adding some modern novelties in later chapters in order to keep the story interesting and fun (Think the film Marie Antoinette by Sofia Coppola). **

**I don't not claim to own any rights to WWE or its affiliates. This story is for entertainment purposes, only.**

_73 B.C._

_Capua, Italy_

_Four months before the uprising of Spartacus_

_and the Third Servile War (The Great Slave Rebellion)_

"Randalus Ortonila! You appear as though The Gods have taken years from your face!"

"Thank you, old friend," I embraced Hunterus Helmslii as I would a brother.

He broke from our embrace all-too early and proclaimed, "I have brought more prospective gladiators for your _ludus_. I am certain you will find much satisfaction in the upcoming games with a certain Thracian I have named Ryback for his vicious nature."

Motioning for me to follow him outside, I gave my wife, Aprilee, a nod and a warm grin before walking with Hunterus. He took me to the courtyard of my _ludus_, where his prospects were already performing for _Doctore_ Mors, the overseer of all my prospects and the only man whom I truly feared.

Hunterus also took a distrust to _Doctore_ Mors, eying him with a hiss of suspicion as Hunterus told me barely above a whisper, "That one appears as Hades to the innocents. His hair is like strings around his face, and his eyes are black as pools of dangerous ocean."

"Where are my prospects?" I withdrew him from his distraction.

Hunterus pointed to several men awaiting training at the far side of the courtyard. One was of dark painted skin and appeared most arrogant of the others. Another was very large and appeared as a monster among men. I presumed this monster was the Ryback of Hunterus' mentioning. Yet another appeared tall and slim and moved his elbows as he would fists, much like the captives of Briton. The fourth man set the most interest within my eyes, as his hair was fair and his eyes were blue as the open sea on the clearest of days. A woman stood next to him, her features appearing foreign, her skin bronzed and her body was one of elegance as she moved with grace.

"You've brought women with your prospects?" I pointed to the graceful woman beside the blue eyed man.

"She is Nikka. She comes from many leagues away, in a land only the bravest of our seamen attempt to go," Hunterus informed me.

"What of the others? What are their names?" I spoke just as the monster among them stepped forward to train.

Beckoned by _Doctore_ Mors, the monster was given only the blunt weapons used in the _ludus_, yet he easily disposed of several of my best gladiators within seconds. Hunterus clapped his hands together and told me as a proud father would of his honorable son, "This is Ryback!"

"He is good. He is very, very good," I stood impressed.

Only _Doctore_ Mors refused to back away from the monster that was called Ryback. _Doctore_ Mors beckoned for another competitor, and Hunterus sighed as though he believed no one would step forward. My eyes moved more open with surprise when the blue eyed man suddenly stepped forward to contest Ryback.

"John Cenalus, this fair one is called," Hunterus informed me.

"Is he a Roman?" I could not place his background.

Hunterus shook his head and remarked, "He is born fair-skinned of a family with dark painted skin. He was planned for the mines, yet he chose to volunteer as a gladiator and he shows great promise. He calls Nikka his wife, and so I have brought her to remain with him."

I nodded my head and watched as John competed admirably and equal to Ryback, despite the obvious differences in height and muscular size. Hunterus continued as they fought, "John is very compliant and executes a highly honorable level of discipline. If there are any mistakes to be made, you will see none come from him, yet I must warn you that he shares an unbreakable bond with his wife. He will harm anyone else who attempts to claim her, even if such harm should mean severe punishment."

Hunterus said this as though he had administered some forms of punishment to John already for the offense. I perceived no issues with this on my part as I proclaimed, "I own enough women to cater to every man, here. There is no need for John to share his wife with the others."

"An intelligent move," Hunterus said.

John continued to perform against Ryback with an excellence that I had not seen, before. He appeared unable to give up under any circumstances, and continued to hold his own for nearly an hour of passing time before Hunterus bid farewell and training was ended for the day.

I was give the names of the other prospects as Otungus to the arrogant one and Barretius as the Briton. My interest was only in John as I asked my record-keeper, "Roman, bring me John and his wife, Nikka."

Roman returned moments later with the pair I requested. I found surprise in gazing upon John so closely, as he was more elaborately defined being so near my eyes. Nikka was wavering and her hands shook as though she were certain I would be harsh to them. I did no such thing, but informed them kindly, "I have been told that you are bonded together by the laws of marriage, and so I will house you together."

Their eyes did not meet mine as I was their _dominus_, yet their lids were wide and Nikka let out the faintest whimper as though she may form tears at even so much as a faction of such kindness. It became glaringly aware to me that they were not treated with such fairness while with Hunterus.

"I shall make it known that no other man will have Nikka so long as you live, John Cenalus," I nodded to him.

His eyes shifted as though processing as he asked, "What of you, _dominus_? Shall you take my wife?"

Nikka opened her mouth as if to argue, but nothing was sounded beyond a shrill gasp of air. It was unwise for a slave to ask such a question if he were in the company of any other _dominus_, but I was not one to take offense to such words.

"I prefer the company of my wife, Aprilee," I informed him.

John made no motion but the flutter of an eyelid, yet the emotion he was attempting to hide registered strongly to me. He was not only grateful that I had no plans to take his wife for myself, but I perceived the slightest hint that he would have plotted against me should I have answered in a way that he deemed undesirable.

I could have had him crucified for the mere appearance of such a threat. Hunterus would have without a second thought. Yet I was not Hunterus.

"Nikka may spend the moonlit night with you, John, yet I do ask that she remain in-house through the day as a handmaiden to my wife while you are training. This would be to ensure her safety while you work," I said.

Again, I saw tears form in the eyes of Nikka. She appeared nearly drowned with emotion. John nodded his head many times and replied gratefully, "Thank you, _Dominus_. I will serve you with the utmost honor so long as my wife remains safe."

I nodded and motioned for them to take their leave. As John turned his back to me, I saw many signs of past whippings and beatings etched into his fair skin, some marks resembling the bites of both humans and animals.

His marks were not unusual for a gladiator, yet they intrigued me like no other I had seen before him.

* * *

I returned to my wife in the night and held her in my arms as we gazed upon the stars through the exposed ceiling. Her hands were small as they braced against my chest and she stole a number of kisses from me before she asked, "Why have you been so kind this day?"

"What do you speak of?" I made question.

"My handmaiden Eve, she has told me that you brought a tall slave woman to tears with word that she would remain with her husband and be taken by no one else," Aprilee informed me.

I made laughter at the point and replied, "Yes, this is true, although I was not aware that my gesture would bring her such sadness."

"I am sure they were tears of joy, dear husband!" Aprilee made sweet smile.

With a nod of my head, I told her, "I perceive no reason to share her with the others when I have women already available to give."

"You are a good man of good heart, Randalus," she stole another kiss before becoming quiet with slumber beside me.

I could not help but hold my eyes open for many moments longer after my wife had passed on to Morpheus of dreams. My innermost thoughts were exposed to the pictures of John forming within, some of them based on my experiences with him in the day, and some based on fantasies that I would likely never encounter with him.

The visions were pleasurable ones, and ones that I could easily make real should I choose to take him, yet I determined it unwise to force myself upon such a promising and determined prospect that could make me rich with _denarii_ and perhaps contest with my rivals, one of which owned the notorious and yet-to-be-beaten gladiator Spartacus.

My only solace would be if I could take John Cenalus not by force, but by consent.

* * *

Author's Note:

Aprilee: A.J. is Randy's wife in this story, and as you know her character on wrestling to be a bordering-on-insane, volatile type, so she will be throughout this story, causing as much drama for Randy and John as possible.

Doctore Mors: This is The Undertaker. He will also be featured more prominently in later chapters.

Hunterus: Triple H is not a man to be trusted in this story. He is suspected of trading John to Randy for his own selfish reasons, though these reasons are not made known until later chapters.

Nikka: Nikki Bella was the better choice for John's "wife" in the series, since the two have a real-life relationship. Nikki is also a character who is outspoken and vengeful. She and A.J. won't be strangers throughout the story.

Dominus: This is a word used in Rome to explain status. The Dominus and Domina are the masters of the house and all slaves cater to them.

Denarii: This is the word for Roman coins. Denarii is perhaps the most important reason for keeping and maintaining gladiators.

Doctore: This is a word used for the trainer of gladiators. He is a class above gladiators and usually a retired gladiator, himself (One who was never defeated, as gladiators who are defeated are killed).

Capua: Here is the central location where most of Rome's gladiators were housed. The ludus were homes that trained and maintained gladiators. Spartacus, also referred to as a Thracian like Ryback's character in this story, was housed at a ludus in Capua as well.

-Though this story is entirely fictional, there are many aspects of fact in regard to Roman history and phrases used. For those who may be wondering, homosexuality was completely legalized and encouraged for those of higher status and power. There were usually bisexual men in brothels throughout Rome who were meant to take the virginity of women (Virginity in Rome was seen as a stigma rather than something to be honored) and cater to high-status men. Homosexuality was perceived more as a factor of dominant/submissive rather than an equal partnership.


	2. A True Rarity

2:

I pondered John Cenalus entirely the following sunrise. He was expertly gifted as a gladiator and obediently followed every order given to him by me or Doctore Mors. He was agile, fought like a young bear, and showed great honor in every move that he made.

Yet I felt much concern.

As I stood in the balcony overlooking the gladiators, Aprilee came out to greet me with our daughter, Alanna.

"Look, Papa, look!" she handed me a doll made of horse hair and lavender.

It was hideous, yet I would never reveal this truth to my beautiful girl. I told her with gratitude, "It is wonderful, child."

She raised her arms and I took her into me. We embraced a long while before Alanna moved to be free again and I placed her back down on the stone floor. She rushed away as if time had become a constraint, and my eyes rested on my dear wife.

"You are troubled, Randalus," she spoke as if I may deny this truth.

My sights returned to John as he practiced with the others in the open yard below us. Aprilee spread her arms around my middle and embraced an exposed section of my chest with a light kiss. I told her without gazing upon her, "John Cenalus is unlike any gladiator I have seen, before. He will earn me much _denarii_."

"And you are troubled by this?" Aprilee could not find my point.

I continued on, "Hunterus charged me no more for Cenalus than the others he has brought to me. His praise of Cenalus has made it known to me that he was aware of what talent he was selling away. We are friends, yet competitors. Discovering the reasons for his desire to give his best to me, that is what troubles me."

"Do you believe Hunterus meant to be dishonest?" Aprilee asked quietly, knowing the dire consequences of making such an accusation.

I did not want to let on my suspicions and cause my wife to become as troubled as I was, so I answered her simply, "Instinct is all I have to found my suspicion upon. Hunterus has said and done nothing to promote deception."

"Perhaps you should speak with him. Do not be cross as you speak, and choose your words carefully. Allow him to answer your inquiries in friendship, so that he may not discover that you are searching for what he has hidden," Aprilee offered.

I brought my eyes to hers and replied with a soft smile, "I am certain the gods were mistaken in allowing a mere mortal like me to have you."

She made light laughter and made humor of her own, "It took much persuading on my part."

* * *

I waited until the next sunrise to depart for the Ludus of Hunterus Helmslii. It was a long ride even alone and I was aware of the more constant robberies happening on the main roads. Since the fame of gladiator Spartacus had become a name known within all Roman homes, rebellion within the lower-class had risen sharply and thievery was quickly becoming a right rather than a need. Although I stayed mostly away from the main roads and concealed myself with simple attire, I was not certain that I would be left unpunished.

Hunterus was aware of my arrival by passenger message through a bird, and so he opened his arms to welcome me when I came near. He embraced me in a hug as I stepped down, then he let me go and asked, "What has brought you so far and wide?"

I was aware that Aprilee had told me to remain civil and allow Hunterus to do the speaking, so I made simple reply, "I have been working too long. I wish to spend the day with my friend."

"Very well, very well," Hunterus laughed heartily.

He made motion for me to come inside. Although I had made mention of working too long, Hunterus escorted me to the balcony of his Ludus to watch his gladiators at practice and we spent much of our time there.

I made observation of his gladiators while Hunterus spoke of former days and travels we once took together. I was aware that many of his gladiators were of a wiser age and had been fighting for as long as their memories could carry. There were none so young as the half of my inventory, and there were none inexperienced in the arena.

Yet, I was made aware by observation that none showed the skill of Cenalus in being able to last so long in practice against one another. None showed such heart in their performance. None appeared as willing to serve their _Dominus_ Hunterus.

The words of my wife made echo through my mind, warning me not to allow my suspicions to be known by Hunterus, yet the passage of time seemed so long that I could only make mind to speak to my heart's content, "Why did you give me John Cenalus?"

Hunterus was in conversation and my interruption stopped him short. He stared at me as though he did not hear me and I opened mouth to speak my words again when he replied with question of his own, "Is he a problem to you?"

I took time to shake my head before continuing on, "He is a Herculean gladiator, I am sure of this. I cannot understand why you have chosen to trade him when you could so easily use him to your leisure."

Hunterus still refused to answer my point, but countered with yet another inquiry, "Do you believe he could beat Spartacus?"

I was again reminded of my wife's words. She had told me to be the inquiring one, yet I was so easily answering Hunterus and volunteering the information I meant to take from him. There was no doubt that entered my mind about Cenalus. He was certain to win in competition against Spartacus, a truth that Hunterus could not be blind to, yet he appeared unsure to gain my perspective, and instinct told me to beware what he meant to do with it.

"I am uncertain. He will need more time to train before decision can be made," I made lie.

Hunterus only made small chuckle in reply and moved his gaze back to his gladiators. I was aware I had not fooled him, and I had most certainly offended him.

Perhaps I should have brought Aprilee along with me, so as to keep me from making this mistake.

* * *

I returned to my home in dead of night. Yet another foolish decision, though my trek was without incident. I was destined to embrace my wife in our bed when a thought entered my mind that I should find Cenalus, instead. The moon was high and he was certain to be slumbering and deep within the world of Morpheus, god of dreams, yet I could not repress my desire to lay eyes upon him.

His room had two entryways, one of which was shrouded in darkness. I easily took to shadow and made my way to glimpse through the small opening to view inside. I was aware of sounds coming from his room as I came closer, yet it did not occur to me what the sounds were until I was already looking inside.

John was nude, on his knees with his strong backside to me. I observed that he was more erotic to me than I previously believed, and I desired to take swift hold of him. His skin glistened with sweat as he held his wife Nikka over his lap, her olive skin twined around his ivory body as she moved in motions to please him.

I stood as a statue, observing the natural union of a man and his wife as if I had right to be there. I could not take my eyes away, but stared entranced as Nikka panted into John's left ear and clutched the base of his skull with an almost brutal ferocity. I had in my time never witnessed a woman use such strength toward a man. John's rhythmic groans of pleasure brought awareness that he was not disturbed by Nikka's force, and instead made sound as if to ask for more.

They were already near climax when I arrived. I had only a small space of time to put into memory the exactly rounded shape of John's backside, the curvature of his spine as he arched his back, and the strong yet pleasurable movements of his thrusts. I could not observe his manhood, which I desired most, yet I was made aware of the artwork that was Nikka's body as her front was visible to me. Her breasts were larger than Aprilee's and shaped like pears; her nipples dark. The hair between her legs was thick and curled and full of milky spots from previous ejaculations before my arrival.

I pondered how many times they had come together before this. My interest only served to build the eroticism within me, until I could feel my own pillar rising with desire. I tore my eyes away to subdue my needs, certain I would be caught if I were to become fully erect and unable to move out of sight. To look away served little purpose, since my ears were able to hear the deep moans of climax from both John and Nikka in that moment.

The sound was like the calm warmth of music. I returned my eyes to them and saw John clutching himself to ejaculate against Nikka's thigh rather than within her. This brought me confusion, as most men were more determined to fill their wife with child. Nikka moved away from John and lay down on her side to face the wall, as if she were detaching herself from him. I felt more confusion until I heard Nikka say to John over her shoulder, "I know you do not want me the way you want him, yet I have gratitude that you would meet my needs."

John lay down on his stomach beside her and I felt frustration as I was still unaware of the size of his manhood. He stroked Nikka's hair with his fingertips and told her softly, "That I want him is no matter. You saved my life. I am your sworn protector. I will always call you wife, and I will always meet your needs."

They both grew quiet and I was aware I had observed too long. I took my leave and allowed Cenalus to rest with the woman he called his wife, as I was now aware that he was one who desired males.

A truth that would perhaps make my task of charming him one of ease, though I was more enthralled by the idea of taking a long space of time with him.

He was a true rarity, and acquiring him would be the greatest conquest I had ever embarked upon.


End file.
